Deep Space 9
One of the single most strategically, historically, and socially important outposts in the entire galaxy, Federation Starbase Deep Space Nine was a station of Cardassian design built by Bajoran slave labor between 2351 and 2356. Called Terok Nor by the Cardassians, the station was used for the processing of Uridium ore by Bajoran laborers. After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the provisional government of the newly-established Republic of Bajor petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts and Federation Member status, and offered to allow the Federation Starfleet to administer the station as a starbase, prompting its new designation. Station Layout Deep Space nine consists of three main areas: The central core which contains the power core, the Promenade and Ops. The Habitat Ring which provides quarters for crew and visitors and is connected to the rest of the station by large bridges and the outer Docking Ring which can accommodate numerous small ships and has six docking pylons to allow larger vessels to dock. Crew Station Personnel *Commanding officer: **Captain Benjamin Sisko (2369-2375) **Captain Kira Nerys (2376-) *First officer: **Colonel Kira Nerys (2369-2375) **Commander Elias Vaughn (2376-) *Liason to the Bajoran Government: **Colonel Kira Nerys (2369-2375) **Major Cenn Desca (2376-) *Science officer: **Commander Jadzia Dax (2369-2374) **Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (2376) *Tactical officer: **Commander Worf (2372-2375) **Lieutenant Sam Bowers (2376-) *Chief Medical Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir (2369-) *Infirmary staff: **Lieutenant Simon Tarses (2376-) **Nurse Krissten Ricter(2373-) *Counselor: **Lieutenant Ezri Dax (2375-2376) **Commander Phillipa Mathias (2376-) *Chief Engineer: **Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien (2369-2375) **Lieutenant Nog (2376-) *Chief of security: **'Constable' Odo (2365-2375) **Lieutenant Nog (2376) **Lieutenant Ro Laren (2376-) *Security Officers: **Sergeant Shul Torem (2365-) **Sergeant Etana Kol (2373-) **Corporal Hava(2376?-) **Ensign Jang Si Naren(2376-) *''Defiant'' personnel: **Commander Tiris Jast **Conn officer: Ensign Prynn Tenmei (2376-) ** Ensign Gerda Roness (A note on ranks: for the most part, all characters have the rank that they were last seen with in the post-finale 'Deep Space Nine' fiction set in late 2376, a year after the show ended.) Civilians **Quark **Jake Sisko **Kasidy Yates **Elim Garak **Keiko O'Brien **Rom **Leeta **Tora Ziyal **Taran'atar **Treir **Morn Support Vessels Assigned to Deep Space Nine Active * [[USS Rio Grande (NCC-72452)|USS Rio Grande (NCC-72452)]] (2369-) * [[USS Rubicon (NCC-72936)|USS Rubicon (NCC-72936)]] (2371-) * [[USS Volga (NCC-73196)|USS Volga (NCC-73196)]] (2372-) * [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] (2375-) * [[USS Euphrates|USS Euphrates]] (2376-) Destroyed * [[USS Yangtzee Kiang (NCC-72453)|USS Yangtzee Kiang (NCC-72453)]] (2369) * [[USS Ganges (NCC-72454)|USS Ganges (NCC-72454)]] (2369-2370) * [[USS Mekong (NCC-72452)|USS Mekong (NCC-72452)]] (2370-2371) * [[USS Orinoco (NCC-72905)|USS Orinoco (NCC-72905)]] (2370-2372) * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] (2371-2375) * [[USS Yukon (NCC-74602)|USS Yukon (NCC-74602)]] (2372-2373) * [[USS Shenandoah (NCC-73024)|USS Shenandoah (NCC-73024)]] (2374) * [[USS Gander|USS Gander]] (2375) History Terok Nor :See also Terok Nor In the year 2366, while the station was under the command of Cardassian Gul Skrain Dukat, prefect of Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation, Terok Nor was used as a testing ground for a new variation of the Double Helix virus created by Thallonian General Gerrid Thul. The virus crossed species and affected Bajorans, Cardassians, and Ferengi. At the behest of Bajoran doctor Kellec Ton, Dukat allowed a small contingent of Federation medical personel, lead by Kellec's Human ex-wife, Doctor Katherine Pulaski of Starfleet, to offer aid. With the assistance of Kira Nerys, a member of the Bajoran Resistance, who found the source of the virus on the surface of Bajor, Pulaski and her team managed to find a cure for the virus before the station was destroyed by the Cardassians in order to contain outbreak. (''TNG'' novel: Double Helix: Vectors) When the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor in early 2369, they took every component of value from the station, destroyed what they could, and left behind only a confused Cardassian tailor, the exile Elim Garak, who was to act as the eyes and ears of the Cardassian Central Command. (''DS9'' novel: A Stitch in Time) :More about this era will be revealed with the release of the as yet unscheduled ''Terok Nor series edited by Marco Palmieri.'' The Federation At the request of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Starfleet took command, administering it as a Federation Starbase (even as the station remained Bajoran territory). Starfleet Commander Benjamin Sisko was made commanding officer, tasked with providing the Bajorans with the requisite help and stability to allow them to join the Federation. Sisko requested a Bajoran national as his first officer, and the post was given to Kira, now a major in the Bajoran Milita. The discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole leading to the distant Gamma Quadrant soon after turned the station into a port of call and a place of enormous scientific, strategic, and commercial importance. (''DS9'' episode novelization: Emissary) At first, Kira was opposed to the Federation's presence on DS9, but the deeply spiritual major slowly started to come around after learning that Kai Opaka Sulan believed Sisko to be the foretold Emissary of the Prophets of prophecy. (''DS9'' short story "Ha'mara", Prophecy and Change) When Klingon Chancellor Gowron briefly withdrew from the Khitomer Accords in early 2372, DS9 was the site of the first battle of renewed hostility with the Klingons. (''DS9'' episode novelization: The Way of the Warrior) Later that year, the station became the focus of events when war was briefly declared between the Republic of Bajor and the Ferengi Alliance. (''DS9'' novel: The 34th Rule) The Dominion War When war with the Gamma Quadrant power known as the Dominion, which had annexed the Cardassian Union, began in late 2373, Starfleet was temporarily forced to abandon the station. But Sisko, commanding the starship ''USS Defiant'', eventually fought his way back, liberating the station and ending the ongoing threat of Dominion occupation of Bajor. (''DS9'' novelization Call to Arms, Sacrifice of Angels, ''DS9'' Prophecy and Change short story: "Three Sides to Every Story") In 2374, just after the Romulan Star Empire entered the war against the Dominion, the station was the site of the theft of a Latinum shipment. This was a small part of a huge plot by the nefarious Section 31 to create a virus that would wipe out the Founders, the shapeshifting leaders of the Dominion. (''DS9'' novel: Hollow Men) In early 2375, the station was home to a research effort attempting to cure a crew of Vulcans from the effects of a Dominion Bio-weapon that was specifically designed to infect Vulcans. The cure was found through the combined efforts of Doctors Julian Bashir and Beverly Crusher, the Emergency Medical Hologram of the ''USS Enterprise'', long distance assistance from Admiral Leonard McCoy, and the notes of a 22nd Century Denobulan physician named Phlox. (''DS9'' Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Mirror Eyes") After the end of the war in late 2375, DS9 was the site of the signing of the official declaration of peace between the powers of the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. Before the treaty was signed, Sisko averted an attempt to assassinate the Female Changeling who was acting as the voice for the Dominion. (''DS9'' novelization: What You Leave Behind, ''DS9'' Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Requital") Post-Dominion War :All dates are derived from the timelines included at the begining of ''Unity, and the end of Worlds of Deep Space Nine volume three'' 2376 The onset of the new year found the station, now under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys, infected by the N-Vector Viroid, an agent that was created (or perhaps discovered) by Romulan scientist Mos Senay. The station was purged of the viroid, but it survived in a dormant form and may one day return. (''DS9'' comic: "N-Vector") In March, upgrades began on the infrastructure of the station as well as the ''USS Defiant''. The ''USS Aldebaran'' was assigned to defend the station while it was vulnerable. In April, the station was attacked by a trio of rogue Jem'Hadar vessels who sought to erase the shame of losing the previous war by starting a new one. The Jem'Hadar were defeated, but the Aldebaran was lost with all hands. Several Jem'Hadar managed to beam to the station and attempted to overload the station's fusion core. The station was saved with the assistance of the Jem'Hadar named Taran'atar, but the core had to be ejected. (''DS9'' novel: Avatar books one and two) DS9's chief engineer, Nog, came upon a solution for the station's fusion core problem. With the help of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the abandoned Cardassian station Empok Nor was towed to the Bajor system and its fusion core transfered to DS9. (''SCE'' e-book: Cold Fusion; ''S31'' novel: Abyss) In May, DS9 was the center of operations in the evacuation of Europa Nova, a colony that had the misforture of having their world contaminated by a cloud of anti-matter waste, courtesy of an Iconian Gateway and a Malon freighter in the Delta Quadrant. (''DS9'' novel: ''Gateways'' #4: Demons of Air and Darkness, ''DS9'' Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond short story: "Horn and Ivory") In late August, Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon was assassinated on the station's Promenade by a Joined Trill named Hiziki Gard while about to sign the paper officially inducting the Republic of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. It was later revealed that Shakaar had been consumed by an alien Parasite, a race of sworn enemies to the Trill, who were using Shakaar for their own race's purposes. The station was subsequently locked down and quarantined. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Cathedral, Lesser Evil) In early September, after the return of the ''USS Defiant'' from a three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant, the station was cleared of the parasite threat, due in part due to the miraculous return of Captain Sisko from his stay with the Bajoran Prophets. On September 26, 2376, the crews of Deep Space Nine, past and present, attended the ceremony on Bajor that officially inducted that world into the United Federation of Planets. (''DS9'' novel: Unity) On the final day of the year, Taran'atar, who was being mind-controled by an outside source, attacked and severly injured Captain Kira and Lieutenant Ro Laren. (''DS9'' novel: Worlds of Deep Space Nine book three: Dominion: Olympus Decending) 2377 Shortly after the attack on Kira and Ro, Nog and Major Cenn discovered evidence implicating the Intendant of the Mirror Universe in directing Taran'atar's actions. In sickbay, Dr. Bashir saved Captain Kira's life by replacing her heart, which had been pierced by Taran'atar's kar'tarkin, with an artificial replacement, and Dr. Tarses used an innovative technique to repair Lieutenant Ro's spine. (DS9 Novel Warpath) :''The saga of DS9 will continue in 2007 with the release of ''Fearful Symmetry. External links * Category:Starbases